


Angels

by theartificem



Category: The Haunting of Braidwood Manor (Visual Novel)
Genre: College AU, Eleanor misses her siblings a lot, F/F, Fluff, its a continuation fic, what happens when you move in with your ghost gf who's from the 20th century
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificem/pseuds/theartificem
Summary: “She can stay in my suite for a while,” you say with a nod. Your suitemates might not like it but it’s not like you could just leave Eleanor alone, “but we need to find her an apartment.”Victor nods in agreement. “It’s going to be hard since it’s the middle of the school year, but I’ll ask around the coffee shop.” He makes a turn towards his street. “In the meantime, we better get her some clothes from this century.”Eleanor tries to adjust living in the 21st century with help from her girlfriend.





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a continuation fic of what would happen if Eleanor chooses to stay (as if I'm going to choose to let her go, ha).
> 
> Title is from the XX song Angels, which I find very fitting for Eleanor, cause you know, she was dead.

You’re sitting on the passenger's side of Victor’s car, absentmindedly gazing at the scenery as snow gently flows outside the window, falling on top of the trees, giving them a powdery white cap. The car is quiet, a soft jazz song plays on the radio in time with Eleanor’s sighs from the backseat. You turn around and see her sleeping peacefully, obviously exhausted from today’s events. She’s lying down across the seats, your black jacket draped over her, both hands clutching the sleeve. You look at her sleeping form for a few moments and turn back to see Victor side eyeing you, a small smile on his face.

“What?” You whisper, not wanting to wake Eleanor.

Victor’s smile grows bigger. “So Eleanor, huh?”

You feel the heat rush to your face. “What about it?” You mumble, shifting in your seat.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” You feel Victor’s eyes on you and you want to make a quip about keeping eyes on the road but you can’t seem to find your voice. 

“I-we kissed, and… stuff.” You quickly say, glancing back to check if Eleanor is still sleeping. 

“You like her?”

Your gaze drifts back to the window, your mind instantly going back to the day at the manor. The way she easily got flustered when you flirted with her, the blush on her cheeks when you kissed, the feel of her body against yours, and the fact that she welcomed you to her home despite being a complete stranger. You’ve only known each other for a day and yet everything feels so right when you’re with her.

“Yes, more than i’d like to admit.”

 

* * *

 

After a few minutes the forests turn to buildings as you near Hartfeld. You’re still looking out the window, watching the colors change at the intersection when Victor speaks again.

“Where’s she going to stay?”

You frown at the question. Truth be told, you don’t even know. All you know is that you had to get Eleanor out of that house, the logistics of the situation only dawning on you as you got back to the city.

“She can stay in my suite for a while,” you say with a nod. Your suitemates might not like it but it’s not like you could just leave Eleanor alone, “but we need to find her an apartment.”

Victor nods in agreement. “It’s going to be hard since it’s the middle of the school year, but I’ll ask around the coffee shop.” He makes a turn towards his street. “In the meantime, we better get her some clothes from this century.”

 

* * *

 

Eleanor emerges from the bathroom in Victor’s pajama pants and a Knights shirt. She consciously crosses her arms over her chest as she caughts you staring from the sofa, having changed out of your 20th century clothing to a sweatshirt and jeans. “What is it, I look weird, don’t I?”

“No, no!” You hold your hands up and shake your head. “You just look, really amazing even in sweats. I’m just really baffled, because wow you’re really pretty.”

You cringe at your reply. You’re about to say something more subtle but Eleanor suddenly smiles shyly at you, her cheeks turning red at the compliment. She strides over and sits beside you, taking one of your hands. You smile at her and lean forward.

“Hey, oh!” Victor suddenly stops at the doorway, two steaming mugs on his hands. “Sorry to interrupt but here.” He crosses over the living room and hands you and Eleanor some tea. “Figured you could use some tea before we go back to Hartfeld” You and Eleanor mumble your thanks and Victor goes back to the kitchen, presumably to get his cup. 

Once you’re alone again Eleanor looks up from her mug. “Go where?”

“Oh,” you shift in your seat to face her, “this is Victor’s apartment. I actually live in Hartfeld, where I study. Uhm, I figured you could stay with me for a while until we find you a place of your own. Uhm, if it’s okay.”

Eleanor frowns, her gaze dropping back to her mug. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to intrude-”

You wave her off-“You’re not intruding. And besides, you welcomed me into your home when I arrived, just think of it as me returning the favor. Also, I asked my roommates and they’re okay with it.”

Eleanor’s head quickly snaps back up. “Roommates?” 

“Yeah,” you reply, giving Eleanor’s free hand a squeeze,”I actually live with five other people. I told them that you had to leave home abruptly because of problems and that you needed a place to crash for a few days. Uh, we should talk about that by the way. About what’s your story so people wouldn’t you know, suspect.”

Eleanor nods, she brings up the mug to her lips and takes a sip. “I suppose you’re right. What would you suggest?”

“Uhm, I wasn’t sure what was okay with you but what I said to my roommates was you were having some problems in your house and you had a row with your mother.”

“Yes, I suppose being murdered by my own mother does count as a row.” Eleanor replies with a grim smile.

Your eyebrows knit together in worry. “Eleanor-“

She shakes her head-“No need to worry, I’m quite fine. But yes, I can go with that story. As for my siblings,” she sighs loudly and puts her mug on the coffee table, “I’ll just say they died, suffered from tuberculosis or some other illness.”

“Eleanor,” you start again, but Eleanor shakes her head and turns to you.

“I’m fine.” She says in a thick voice. You’re about to argue but her eyes are looking at you, pleading, to just let it go, and by now you know better than to push Eleanor into talking when she doesn’t want to.

You squeeze her hand and give her a tight smile. “I’ll let it go, for now.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Your suitemates  _ instantly _ love Eleanor.

It’s not really a surprise, Eleanor has this certain quality that draws people to her, like how she smiled when you first saw her and you instantly feel captivated by her. You stand by the fridge, watching her near the counter, surrounded by your housemates who kept asking her questions after questions. You think they’re enamored by how pretty she is or her old English accent, though judging by how they stare at her when she talks, you think it's the latter.

After a few moments, Eleanor looks more relaxed, her voice returning to its normal chipper. Your suitemates doesn’t ask any questions about her family, instead they ask about her hobbies and interests, something that Eleanor would gladly talk about. You quietly excuse yourself and go to your room, hanging the garment bag that contains Eleanor’s old dress behind your door and putting your backpack by your bed. You return to the kitchen and Eleanor’s gaze instantly turn to you. She gives you a soft smile, beckoning you to come over. You walk over them and intertwine your fingers with Eleanor’s as you smile shyly at her. The moment of course, did not go unnoticed by your suitemates. 

They start asking questions about the two of you. How did you two meet?  _ We’ve known each other for a while _ , Eleanor answers confidently. What do you like about her? Eleanor turns to you, a twinkle in her eye.  _ She’s very… determined _ , she answers, still keeping her gaze locked at you.

“She’s also really pretty, yeah? Even if she’s annoying as fuck.” One of your suitemates ask.

Eleanor blushes profusely and looks down, a small smile on her lips. “Very.”

You feel yourself turn red and you look away, biting your lip to stop from grinning like an idiot, because yeah, the girl you like thinks you’re very pretty, you don’t even care that your suitemates called you annoying.

“Did you guys kiss already?”

Eleanor’s face turn redder than it already is as she tries to stammers out an answer. You put an arm around her shoulders and draw her close, turning to face your suitemates.

“Okay guys!” You say, shooting a glare at them. “We had a really long day so, I think we should get some rest.” It’s true though, it’s already past one in the morning and with everything that’s happened, you just want to sleep for ten hours straight.

Your housemates each bid goodnight to Eleanor, who in turn thanks them profusely for letting her stay. You guide Eleanor to your room, shutting the door behind you as she steps forward, looking around the space. She walks toward your desk, crouching a bit to stare at your posters.

“You must have, like a million questions.” You say, your back still pressed behind the door.

She straightens her back turns to you. “A lo-” Her reply is cut off by a yawn. She’s just as exhausted as you are.

You smile at her as you take a step forward. “We can get to the questions tomorrow but for now,” you gesture to your bed, “You need to sleep.”

Eleanor nods and makes her way to your bed. You turn back to the door. “Goodnight Eleanor, I’ll be outside if you need me.”

A hand on your wrist stops you from opening the door. You turn around and see Eleanor reaching out to you, eyes covered in worry. “Where are you going?"

You grab her hand, your thumb stroking the inside of her wrist. “I figured I would sleep in the couch, give you some space.”

Eleanor frowns and she shakes her head. “That’s unacceptable, this is your home-”

“-It’s fine,” You quietly interject, “I’ve slept there hundreds of times.”

Eleanor doesn’t say anything. She just keeps her head down, keeping a tight grip on your fingers, the moonlight dancing against her pale skin. In this moment she looks  _ so  _ much younger, she doesn’t look like someone who’s endured a century of burdens, all the hardness from her, gone. In this moment she’s just like you, an 18 year old girl who’s scared and lonely and your heart aches for her.

“Would it make you feel better if I stayed here with you?”

Eleanor nods, still looking down. You guide her to the bed, lifting the covers up and lying down. You pat the spot beside you and Eleanor lies down beside you, a respectable amount of distance between your bodies. After a few seconds of silence, you fumble through the dark, reaching for her. She finds your hand and you pull until her head is resting on your chest. You hear her sigh contentedly.

“I must apologize,” Eleanor whispers through the darkness, “I must look so desperate.”

You shake your head, pulling her closer to you. “You don’t need to be sorry. It’s okay to not want to be alone.”

Eleanor nods and you feel her breath on your neck, making the ends of your hair stand up. Suddenly you don’t feel exhausted anymore. “Your heart.” Eleanor’s hand rests on top of your chest, just by your heart. “Why is it beating so fast?”

Honestly you have no idea. It’s not like you’re doing anything, you’re literally just sharing a bed with Eleanor and you slept with her the night before so you don’t know why you’re so nervous. But at the same time  _ it’s  _ Eleanor. The same Eleanor that kissed you like there's no tomorrow, the same Eleanor that looked at you with so much adoration despite only knowing each other for a day. The same Eleanor that, as  _ cliche _ as it sounds, makes you feel like there’s butterflies in your stomach.

You chuckle nervously. “It’s not everyday that I get to have a pretty girl in my bed.”

You could almost feel her blush against your neck, saying nothing. You place a small kiss on the top of her head. “I feel like I’m the one who needs to apologize. My bed is really small and I know it’s not like what you’re used to in the mano-” You’re suddenly cut off by the feel of her lips against your own. You wrap your arms around her neck and deepen the kiss.

After a few moments, Eleanor pulls away and goes back to resting her head on your chest. “Darling, don’t apologize.” She presses a kiss on your neck and you try to suppress a shiver. 

“There’s no place i’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chaper 1.2 coming soon. Also, I'm on tumblr @ xiaoliaobao


End file.
